Kim Possible: The Shadow Game
by IvanhoeX
Summary: Ron is finding hard to believe, but he thinks Kim might be lying to him. Meanwhile Global Justice is less than forthcoming with Kim. First post and no pairings of any kind! Well... maybe one. Reviews more than welcome. I've an ego to feed
1. Default Chapter

KimPossibleFanfiction: The Shadow Game

By IvanhoeX

Disclaimer: Look, I don't own these characters, Disney does, and in no way whatsoever am I trying to make money off this thing. I'm just a bored college student with a computer, so please don't sue.

Author's note: Obviously, this is pre-So the Drama, so I don't want no lip saying I'm a little behind the times. Also, I'm going to have to call this "T" rated for some rather intense fight scenes and maybe a couple of threats to do bodily harm. But fear not! No cursing allowed!

Prelude: Foreshadowing

The scene begins on the parameter of Watts Industries, late at night, or very early morning if you're technical. Doctor Floe Essence is feverously rechecking computations, circuit board connections and computer programs. The doctor places a brick-cell-phone looking device in a cradle of couplings. She slides across the room and begins a computer sequence. Numbers begin to flash down from thirty, at five the apparatus hums into life, sounds of energy priming for release reaches a crescendo, a bright flash envelops the room followed by darkness.

"Eureka!" comes filtering out of the blacked lab. "Now where did I leave that kill switch?" she asks as she fumbles around in the dark. A few bumps, broken glassware and an 'oops' later… "Aha! Let there be light!" and with a switch toggled, or flipped depending on how literal you want the technical babble to be, another flash of whiteness returns the lab into illumination, casting a silhouette on the lab's now open frosted door window.

"Way to go Doc! Though I think I should point out, it's not really a bright idea."

"Who?" the Dr. Essence flings around, a gloved fist quickly connects. The good doctor collapses into the green and black boots before her.

"And that's lights out." A wiry smile creeps over a pale face as she unfastens the device from its couplings.

"Hold it right there!"

The female mercenary sighs and holds her hands at shoulder height, the device in her right hand. She slowly turns around.

"Gee, for a minute I thought I was in real trouble, like Kim Possible showing up or something…" the figure made a small growl and the thief's eyes dance when she hits a nerve. "…But then I saw the rent-a-jumpsuit-spy and now I'm not so worried." That really got him irked.

"Put the D.A.R.C.-Box down now!"

"Oh, Will Du." She sneers, a callous grin widening on her face.

"I won't ask you again."

"Actually, I have a better idea," she says slowly backing up, placing the device behind her back. "Why don't I just put you in your usual element?" the device hums into life, a bright flash fills the room just as Agent Du blindly fires his standard issue "stopwatch." When the colored dots dissolve before Du's eyes he found himself in the dark. This wasn't just a shadow filled room but a complete darkness; the half-moon shone outside but its rays could not penetrate the room's windows nor could the hallway lights shine through the threshold of the door. An ebony void has grown and filled the space of the lab, enveloping the room in a blackness no light could filter through.

Agent Will Du quickly becomes disoriented in his artificial blindness.

"You'll never get away with this," he growls to the walls, his voice oddly echoing.

"Not to sound cliché, but I already have."

A swift roundhouse connects to Du's midsection, sending him careening backwards. He feels himself tripping into an office chair, further accelerating him out of control. Will then feels the impact of the chair and a desk, his momentum surging him forward. He then feels his side shattering one of the lab's windows, and the sharp edges as he powers through. His eyes automatically dilate as the moonlight illuminates the night outside. His last conscious feeling was the scratchy branches of the shrubbery four stories down.

Above, another flash of light restores the lab to luminescence. The female Merc looks down from the broken window, smiling at her handiwork as she turns away. Meanwhile three stories down Agent Will Du's communicator burst into transmission.

"Agent Du? Status report…Agent Du? Agent Du is the package secure over? Agent Du Report!"

**(This is usually the time for a fade out and the cueing of the theme song but since this is a work of prose that would be plain silly.) **


	2. Chapter One: Shadow play

Chapter One: Shadow Play

The Middleton school bell rings as first period ends. Through the Geometry 103 door Ron bursts with an enthusiasm that seems over the top, even for Ron. He tries to quickly weave through the passing period crowds with a jumble of "excuse me," and, "coming thru," and "hey that looks cute on you." Ron zeroes in on an open locker with a certain red haired cheerleader standing in front of it, focusing on the computer screen inside. She's obviously oblivious to his arrival.

"Uh-huh, so she's arriving at 7:00? Great, that gives her plenty of time to—"

"KP!"

"Hey Ron…Ron!" Kim exclaims as she slams her locker while simultaneously swirling to barricade the door with her body. She's smiles broadly, almost superficially.

Despite Ron's exuberant energy, he does notice Kim's unusual behavior.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong, what's the sitch?" she stammers nervously, changing the subject. The mere mention of his mission brings Ron back into full on "Ron excited."

"Kim, I just nailed the hardest geometry test known to humankind!"

Her nervousness fades, "Get out! You got an A?" she questions excitedly.

"Well no, but I passed! Look!" as he hands her the test in question.

"Ron, you almost got a B! You so rock!" Kim's apparent nervousness is gone now as she genuinely smiles. "This so calls for a celebration."

"Chocolate tacos at Bueno Nacho?"

"Doy."

"Boo-yah! Sweet, sweet reward after school. I'd say my birthday came early this year." One furless (that's naked to you) mole rat pokes his cute little head out of a cavernous cargo pocket to voice his agreement.

"Easy Ron, you still got three more days."

"Hey KP let's get second period over with, ready to go?"

Kim suddenly seems very nervous again, "Um, yes."

Ron frowns in a puzzling look. "Uh, Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Not to sound concerned but don't you need your books and backpack?"

"Yes, right my backpack and books." She states, not budging from the locker door.

"Kim, they're in your locker."

"Um, yes, yes they are but I need to…drop off a note for Mr. Barken first."

"What note?"

"It's in my pocket."

"But you're wearing your cheer uniform."

"I mean it's in my pants pocket… in the girl's locker room. I had better go get it before class; I'll see you later!" She quickly maneuvers her way past Ron and down the hall, leaving a perplexed Ron standing there. Ron and Rufus give each other a worried look. "Rufus, didn't she wear her uniform to school today?" Rufus squeals and nods in agreement. Ron looks even more perplexed. "That was weird."

Third period goes by with only one embarrassing mishap, and Ron leaves the chemistry lab virtually unscathed. As he approaches the lockers he spots Kim, with Bonnie. And she isn't irked. This is very unusual. He actually sees Bonnie smile…well not brooding.

"--Fine Possible, tracks three, five and seven will be acceptable. And we will be listening to Smash Mouth at this…ugh… gathering."

"Deal, now about the banners—"

"They are not going to have some sappy message saying—GO MADDOGS! AND YOU'RE STUPID MASCOT IS NOT INVITED!" Bonnie screams as she sees Ron approach in earshot.

"Huh?" Kim looks up surprised. Bonnie glares past Kim's shoulder to Ron and Kim quickly turns. "Ron! Hi."

"Hey KP," Ron replies cheerfully. "Bonnie," He addresses cordially.

"Humph," She um, humphs. "Look I've have better things to do. Later losers." She snidely states as she scathingly slides southward. (Whew!)

"What was that all about? Are you two organizing another dance?" asks Ron innocently.

"Oh, uh, no… no we're just thinking of doing a…end of the year cheerleader party." Kim answers once again with an artificial smile.

"Oh. Okay." Something is up, but Ron just can't put his finger on it. "So, you ready for fourth period?"

"Yeah all set. Oh wait, I need to drop something… off at the yearbook. You go on ahead and I'll catch up with you at study hall. Later!" She says as she hurries down the hall.

"Rufus, not to sound alarmed or anything but isn't the yearbook down in that direction?" he points the opposite way Kim had left. Rufus nods in agreement. "And isn't yearbook only on Monday, Wednesday and Friday?" Rufus once again nods. "Isn't today Thursday?" Rufus now worryingly nods his head. "This is really weird."

Something just wasn't adding up in Ron's mind. First it was that business with Kim's locker. Then Kim and Bonnie were _actually_ getting along. Now when Ron asked Tara if there needs to be anything done for the cheerleader party she looked at him funny and said, "what party?" Something strange was going on here, but it didn't seem to be devious or life threatening. So in the usual Ron fashion, he simply put it out of his mind. The Study hall bell rings and Ron nonchalantly pushes through the library doors. As he maneuvers through the library, he comes to the usual table where he and Kim usually work. Well, where Kim usually works and Ron…does whatever. But this time Ron is shocked to find (or rather not to find) Kim sitting there with her head in a text book. This is highly irregular.

Ron starts searching the library, peeking over study cubicles (with a variation of reactions from fellow students) and around stacks. Finally he reaches the 'hard sciences' section. He shudders as passes, physically showing this is one section of the library he'd never go. As he passes the applied chemistry section he hears muffled voices.

"—don't think I can keep this up Monique. I almost blew it today; I mean he was right behind me. I don't think he saw the message but still it was way too close."

"Relax Kim, you're doin' fine. Just another two days and it'll be over."

Ron looks at the shouldered Rufus puzzlingly for the second time today. "Be over? Message? Are they talking about me?" Rufus gives him a rather sarcastic "Doy." Ron becomes _very_ interested in the conversation, leaning through an opening of the book shelves.

"I know it's just that…I've never kept a secret from him this long. I feel like I'm going to just break down and—"

"Beep-Bop-Beep-Beep" Chimes the familiar Kim-municator ring tone.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

A friendly face appears on the screen, "Hey Kim, got an e-mail from a Dr. Essence in upstate New York. Seems there was a break-in and something was stolen last night. The message didn't have much on the way of details. Check it out after school."

"Got it Wade, I'll give Ron the 41—oh no! Ron!" Kim exclaims. "We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago!" She starts to stand.

"Relax, girl! Just keep it cool when you see him and just remember to keep him occupi--,"

"_Thud!_"

"Yikes!" Ron hisses as a very heavy book hits the floor. The two girls turn to catch a small glimpse of a retreating head through the bookshelf. Kim rushes to the other side to see…no one. She takes a quick look at Monique and hurries to the other side of the library to find Ron, sitting in his usual spot with a textbook spread in front of him. Very unusual. "Ron?"

Ron looks up with a slightly over-the-top sense of surprise. "KP! There you are! Where were you?"

Kim is taken aback for a moment, "I uh, had to see Monique. Are you actually studying?"

"Um, Yes. Yes I am. Thought I'd hit the books while waiting for you," Ron replies, rather painfully obvious that he was acting.

Kim, suspicious, "Ron, you have the textbook upside-down."

Ron does a double-take, "I… thought I'd try reading it this way, since I can't understand it when it is right-side-up." Ron gives a very sheepish grin.

Kim smirks as she slides into a chair. "So that boost of brainy-ness was just a morning thing?"

"Hah-Hah. You know that science really isn't my thing."

"Well, let's have a look huh?" She says as she pulls the book to her. "Well, here you go Ron; you just need to set the equation up right…"

Kim doesn't realize that Ron is looking at her with concern. They're both hiding something from one another, Ron with the lying and pseudo-spying and Kim with who-knows-what. He didn't feel right about this at all.


	3. Chapter Two: Shadow of the Past

Chapter Two: Shadow of the Past

The school bell rings, Kim and Ron walk along uneasily. Both haven't been acting like their usual selves—which is abundantly clear to both of them. Silence is their conversation topic. This goes on for almost a whole minute when Ron can't take it anymore. He stops dead in his tracks, "Kim, we need to talk." Kim halts.

"Kim, you've been acting weird all day. I mean with that Barkin note business, then with Bonnie, and when you were talking with Monique in the library—"

"Wait a minute, you were _spying_ on me?" Kim asks, a little tweaked.

"What? No! No… I just went looking for you and I heard you and Monique talking…about me… and I was just… really interested in the conversation! And… and I didn't want you to know that I was listening." Ron spurts sheepishly.

"Ron, that is _so_ spying." Kim appears to be officially tweaked.

"All right all right! You got me! I was spying, I'm sorry… but you're still hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything Ron." Kim retorts, hardly convincing.

"Kim, do you remember last Halloween with the whole I-can't-lie-to-save-my-social-life? Lying isn't one of your strong points."

Kim now tweaked and more than a little steamed, "I'm not hiding anything Ron Stoppable!" Her aggression on the point could have been an indication that Ron was way off base, but Ron knew her better. He looked at her with a sad seriousness.

"I don't believe you." He says quietly.

Ron's words cut Kim; her face melts from angry to hurt. Ron could swear there was a faint smile as she bowed her head down. "Ron… looks let's just go to Bueno Nacho and celebrate like we were—"

"We've got a mission in New York, and I'm not hungry." She was trying to change the subject, now it's for sure she's not telling him something.

"How did you know—oh, right. The library."

Ron folds his arms and turns away.

"Ron. Please don't, I'm sorry I-AHAHAH!"

Ron spins around to catch the last bit of red mane falling through a quickly closing transport tube trapdoor. Ron rushes forward, but the hole closes right before him. He looks down at Rufus, "I hate when this happens. And where do these keep coming from?"

….

Once again, Kim lands in a less than graceful heap on the floor, of Global Justice Networks (not-quite-so-secret) underground HQ.

"Kim Possible, nice of you to drop in."

Kim rises and composes herself, "You just _love_ that joke. Why can't you send a video-mail just like everyone else?"

GJN head Doctor Director smiles, "There was a surplus of transport tubing, and e-mails just aren't as fun. Follow me."

Inside the GJN briefing room, a very new looking holographic projector hums to life on the conference table, showing the Watts Industries crime scene.

"New gear? Spanking." Kim comments.

Doctor Director smiles, "just installed this week." Then she returns to business. "As you been informed, there was a break-in at Watts Industries last night, between twelve and one a.m."

"How'd you know I got an e-mail?" Kim inquires.

"Because I told Doctor Essence to send it. Watts Industries is GJN territory Kim, it's our case. Now the thief was quite versed in infiltration, a broken skylight and alarm disabled on the roof. She always did have a small flair for the dramatic though…"

"She?"

A monitor pipes in a security cam feed, showing the doorway to Dr. Essence's lab. Suddenly, the camera is taken out by a gloved hand, with a glowing energy aura around it.

"Shego," Kim's eyes narrow. "What was stolen?"

"That's classified." Doctor Director answers curtly.

"So I'm supposed to find it how?"

"You're not."

"I'm not?"

Doctor Director closed out the crime scene scenario. " I don't want you to follow up on the robbery Kim. I brought you down here for something far more important."

"What could possibly be more important than stopping Dr. Drakken from using the what-ever-it-is to take over the world?"

"Our Intel believes Drakken wasn't involved with the theft, Kim. There are just some irregularities that don't add up."

"Such as?"

"Normally Drakken would be present at the robbery when stealing tech of this kind and he wasn't. Shego also acted in a more… aggressive behavior than is her usual MO."

"Aggressive behavior? She can throw glowing green energy from her hands!"

"She also knocked one of our top agents out a fourth story window. Intel thinks, and so do I, that she's lent herself out to an unknown party."

"Who?" Kim asks.

"That is precisely why I don't want you investigating the robbery right now. I need you to do me a personal favor."

"What could possibly be so important?"

Doctor Director cues up another file. Instantly the holographic imager displays a young man. He looks like a regular GJN agent, but the colors of his uniform are wrong. They're black and grey instead of blue and red. He had brown hair and Kim thinks for a moment that he resembles agent Will Du, until she looks at his eyes. They were dark brown and…dangerous. This was no Will Du.

"This is former GJN agent Ben Dun. He is…was GJN's top field operative. He is also your target."

"Target?"

"Contact," the Director quickly replies as she slides a sealed envelope across the table. "Ben Dun has intimate knowledge of the device that was stolen and I need you to deliver this file to him and convince him to meet with GJN."

"You want me to play delivery girl? That's the big favor?" Kim asks, thoroughly unconvinced.

Doctor Director sighs a little, "Ben Dun…left GJN under strained conditions. He won't speak to a GJN agent."

"So you need a mediator."

"Exactly. Kim Possible, you are the only person I can trust outside of GJN with this assignment. Convincing Ben Dun to come in is of the utmost importance to global security. Will you do this, Kim, as a personal favor for me?"

"Having the head of GJN owing me one? How can I refuse?" Kim smiles.

Doctor Director nods, turning back to the monitors and holo-projector. "There are a few things you should know. Ex-agent Dun, codename: Shadow Run is slightly paranoid. He has relocated 68 times in the past three years. One week in London, the next in Sydney, two weeks in Tokyo… his current location seems to be Denver, Colorado. He's been staying there nearly two months and most likely planning on disappearing again. This is your only window of opportunity."

"No big."

"Secondly, Dun won't be likely to talk. He'll run if he feels threatened. It is imperative that you keep him from doing so."

"So no pressure…"

"We'll give your friend Wade a download of all the relevant files, a GJN jet will be rendezvous with you in two hours. Good luck Kim."

With that, Kim gasps as her chair quickly reclines, dumping her into a waiting transport tube, leaving the Director alone as a shadowy figure wheels into the briefing room.

"Are you sure it was wise to include Ms. Possible in this business?"

"She'll do exactly what we need her to do," Doctor Director answers.

"And that nonsense about 'owing her one?' "

"She'll use that favor by the time this fiasco is over. The world will be saved, and everything gets back to normal."

"Rather manipulative don't you think?"

"And just what kind of a dream-world have you been living in?" The Director snaps, "this is the way the _real_ game is played."

Back at the Possible house kitchen table, Kim and Ron are pouring over the "relevant" files Wade had sent over. Kim leans out behind her pile, "Ron, about what I said before…"

Ron tilts his head around his pile, smiling, "Oh no big Kim, I know you're stressing. Your mom told me all about it."

"She did?"

Doctor Possible walks through the kitchen as if on cue, "Of course I did Kimmy. You really should have told Ron that some of your _cousins_ are coming into town. Honestly Kim, you really should have confided in Ron."

Kim stares at her mother open-mouthed. "I…I…I'm so sorry…Ron."

"Hey no big, just let me in on the loop next time is all."

"Right, next time." She shares a small smile with her mother.

"You kids have fun now, and Kimmy? Don't worry both your father and I will be at the airport to pick up your _cousins_."

"Perfect. Thanks Mom."

"And don't stay out too late! It's still a school night."

"Later Mrs. P!" Ron waves as Mrs. Possible crosses for the door. He turns back to his tower of paper. "You know KP; this would be a whole lot more interesting if there weren't so many black lines across all the words…" Rufus nods in agreement then squeals as he's engulfed by an avalanche of office paper.

"I know," Kim says as she cradles her chin into her propped up hand. "Why would GJN bother giving us these files if they're all censored? They've always been so open with us before."

"A secret spy network keeping secrets? Who would've thought?"

Kim smirks, "okay, fair point. But still, why would they start now?"

"Whoa."

"What's up?" Kim looks up to see Ron staring and Rufus staring intently at a sheet of paper.

"I think it's Ben's transcripts…"

"You mean his training record?"

"Yeah, take a look…" Ron hands her the paper.

Kim scans the document, bearing GJN official seal and header. "Primary training: Infiltration. Secondary proficiency: CQC."

"CQC?"

"Close Quarters Combat."

Ron sighs, "another martial artist spy? Aren't Shego and Monkey Fist enough? Why don't we ever meet people trained in arts and crafts?"

"Oh it goes on."

"It does?"

"Well, it does and it doesn't."

"More black lines?"

"Oh yeah."

Ron takes back the paper, the page is nearly all blacked out. "You know, the lack of extra curricular activities is really going to hurt him when he's applying for spy colleges. This guy's bad road Kim, bad road."

"You may be right Ron; I can't help feeling this whole thing screams 'super-villain trap,' but who's the villain?"

Overhead, there is the sound of a GJN jet in VTOL.


	4. Chapter Three: Shadow Puppet

Chapter 3: Shadow Puppet

Author's note: _It may seem apparent to some folks that this is truly a work in progress. I do apologize for the lapses between chapters but my mind tends to ebb and flow in flux lately. A reminder, I don't own these characters but I did make some up. Finally, my heart goes out to all other writers who must describe fight scenes in prose. It is a tedious task. Onward to the story! _

"So how did GJN know where this guy was anyway?" Ron asks as he scans even more censored paper, and cruising at about 35,000 feet in a sleek GJN jet.

"I can answer that," pipes in Wade from the Kim-municator, "He's got a photo registered under the Colorado Insurance Bureau."

Kim looks puzzled. "He works in insurance?"

"Not exactly the second career for an ex-spy," Ron sounds almost disappointed.

"Hold up Ron," Wade explains, "The CIB oversees the regulation of bail bondsmen."

"And that means?" Ron continues.

"Bail bondsmen hire people to find criminals who skip bail Ron; it's a safe bet that our boy's a bounty hunter."

"Oh…that makes a little more sense."

"Wade we've got a serious lack of Intel here," Kim says, "Any way you could help with these files?"

"Well, hacking into GJN would be a little tricky, both literally and legally. I could try working with the actual censored files. Give me 45 minutes."

"Please and thank you."

"Oh and that special delivery just arrived at your house."

"_Not now Wade_." Kim hisses.

"Special delivery?" Ron questions.

An intercom blares overhead, "Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable--drop point in five minutes."

"Drop point?" Ron asks, "Oh no…"

"Looks like we take the scenic route. Come on Ron." Kim pulls him to the back of the plane, grabbing two parachutes.

The landing zone in a park leaves the Possible team just a stone's throw away from their objective, the apartment complex just north of town. As they walk down the apartment corridor, Ron asks, "hey KP? Why didn't you tell me your cousins were coming? I mean that's the kind of thing you'd usually complain about the minute you heard it." Rufus nods an affirmative.

"I don't complain that much!"

"Do you remember the last time cousin Larry came? You dreaded it for days, and kept me awake at night whining about it!"

"Whining?" Kim stops and turns, and answers in a way that could make icicles form.

Ron halts at the apartment door and pulls at his collar, "uh…maybe whining is to strong a word. But you did voice your concern."

"What does that have to do with anything Ron?"

"I… I was just wondering why you didn't this time." Ron states.

Kim's eyes go wide for a second. "I…I…didn't want you to worry." She says quickly.

"Worry?" Ron asks confused.

"You… had that big geometry test and I didn't want to dump on you." Kim says even more quickly. She was lying again and Ron knew it. She wouldn't have cared if Ron had a test--Kim's a girl--she wouldn't be able to help it. She'd blab to him about how horrible the coming days would be for twenty minutes and then be fine. That's how she always coped. What could she possibly be hiding from him?

"Could we talk about this later? We need to get focused here."

Ron shook his head, clearing his doubts. She couldn't be hiding something from him; they've already been through that. Besides, her Mom confirmed her story, so there wasn't anything going on. Was there? "Uh, sure. Right. Game time." Ron says as Kim reaches for the door knocker. "So, what do you think this guys going to be like?"

"An ex-spy bounty hunter is _so_ total loner."

"You think?"

They turn as the door opens, revealing a smiling and dashing young man of twenty-something. He's glistening with perspiration, with a towel around his neck, yet wearing a street style set of jeans, hiking boots and a tee. "Hello. May I help you?" he says.

Kim takes aback; the man's pleasant demeanor and gentle eyes didn't seem like the brooding picture she'd been studying for an hour. "Uh… are we interrupting something?" She asks offhandedly.

"I'm just getting a workout," he replies brightly, "is there something I can do for you?"

"Um…right. Are you Ben Dun?"

"Who?"

"You're Ben Dun aren't you?"

"No, my name's Lon. Lon Gone. I'm afraid you have the wrong apartment."

"We do?" Ron asks, and is swiftly elbowed by Kim.

"Mr…Gone, I'm sorry is this 680-210?"

"Yes it is."

"May we use your phone?"

"I'm afraid I don't have one." For an instant, Kim sees danger in the man's eyes. He is Ben Dun. It's time to play this straight, this cloak and dagger stuff is just wasting time.

"Mr. Dun, I'm Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable and we're here because Doctor Director is asking you for help." For another instant, Ben Dun's face goes neutral, and his eyes shift left and right. The beaming face takes over again.

"Come on in." He says with a smile.

The Possible team enters a smallish main apartment room, and nearly completely void of any possessions. There's a small cot to the side, a few books and newspapers strewn around the room, and a garbage sack near the door. The door to the back room is closed. Ben crosses the to the kitchen area. Kim and Ron stay to the other side of the counter.

"You don't mind if I eat do you? I'm afraid I don't have much to offer. If you give me ten minutes I could bake some cookies, got three pounds of dough in the fridge. Local fund raiser."

"Baking cookies?" Ron whispers, "Are you sure we've got the right guy?"

"No doubt. Have you _looked_ at the room? Total loner. He's the guy."

"You know, the cot and no TV do kind of give it away…"

Ben Dun takes a can from a shelf, his back turned to the two teens. "So I assume there's some envelope I'm supposed to look at?"

Kim turns to reach her backpack, "yes, it's right her—"

"Omff!" Ron exclaims as the air is knocked out of him by a flying can to his abdomen. In a split second, Ben Dun is vaulting over the kitchen counter, landing a solid right foot into Ron's chest, sending him reeling backwards towards the closed front door. Ben doesn't waste momentum as he twits out of his kick with a right backhand to Kim. She barely has time to parry it with her left forearm, but takes the opportunity to grab his over extended arm. Planting a foot into Ben's right ribs, she pulls hard and launches Ben into the opposite wall. Ben let's out an audible "Omf!" as his left shoulder absorbs most of the impact. He's quickly on his feet and pushes off the wall to get to the center of the room again.

Kim performs a simple back flip, easily avoiding Ben's right jab thrust. She uncurls as her feet touch the low ceiling and the launches herself straight down. Her two extended fists land a direct hit between his shoulder blades. "NGgg!" he exclaims as the force sends him sprawling forward. He rolls and stops hard into the other wall. Ben quickly rolls away from the wall just in time to avoid Kim's mantis-form flying leap. Once again near the center of the room again, Ben scans the floor and quickly grabs the discarded can. Can in hand, he performs a quick back roll to right his-self, and feints a full charge.

Kim reacts executing a jump roundhouse kick, only to be surprised when Ben stops short, sliding to his knees, dodging the kick by inches and let's the can drop from his hand. The can rolls, reaching the precise spot on the floor where Kim's left foot was preparing to land. She slips, falling backwards. Ben exploits the opportunity.

He deftly grapples her top and flaying left leg, forcibly accelerating her fall as he twists. She lands hard and is quickly bombarded with a combination fist and elbow to her solar plexus. Stunned, she can only feel Ben pick her up like a piece of luggage, followed by the momentum and eventual impact of her flying headlong into the half-risen Ron. Both sprawl before the front door, which Ben then uses to fiercely plow them into the perpendicular wall.

Having thus pinned the two teens between the wall and door, Ben suddenly hears a sharp "click" followed by that unique sound of a ranged-laser weapon humming to life. His head turns to see two GJN agents appear from practically nowhere on either side of the door. His muscles tense as his head snaps to the left following the sounds of broken glass. Four more agents appear from the back room and now broken bathroom window.

"You never could play nice with others Dun."

Ben lowers his head; his muscle tenses more despite himself, and then looks right again. Doctor Director stands in the doorframe in a black trench-coat and all her eye-patched spymaster glory. She smiles a poker smile, "Lon Gone. That was a nice touch."

"That's what I am DD. Gone. I've lain low, stayed out of trouble and out of sight. What more do you people want from me?"

"The world is in danger Ben."

"The world's not my problem anymore." He releases his hold on the door, and both Ron and Kim let out a groin as they flop forward. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"I can understand your frustration Ben, but GJN needs your help."

Ben crosses to Kim's backpack and snatches up the half-removed envelope. He rips it open savagely and crushes the small homing device hidden inside. Kim looks on astonished.

"The world doesn't need my kind of help anymore. You've seen to that. I disappeared for three years, I've done everything you told me to and I haven't questioned it. I stopped believing you'd hold up your end of the bargain."

"Yes that's true. But now something's come up, a situation in which we'd be prepared to give you what you want."

Kim helps Ron to his feet as Ben and the Director continue to verbally circle around each other. "Why do I feel I'm out of some sort of loop?" he asks.

"I don't know. But am so not liking being out of it." Kim whispers back. "I want to know what's going on. What time is it?"

Ron glances down at his watch and grimaces, "It's almost 10:00, Middleton time."

"Need to get this sorted out and back home by 11...this calls for some drastic measures." Kim gives Ron a look. Ron tilts his head then his eyes go wide with understanding.

"You…you wouldn't…" He says as she gives him another look to assure him that she certainly would. Kim crosses to Doctor Director.

"What's the sitch?"

"Your job's done here Kim, well done."

"My job was to convince him to meet with you, which apparently you didn't need anyway. I'll convince him to come in quietly as long as you tell me what the real sitch is." Kim answers, business-like.

The Director's cold smile for a mere spilt-second seems to broaden. "All right."

Kim then crosses to Ben, while the Director slides back towards Ron. "What exactly is she going to do Ron?" She asks.

"Only one of the most underhanded, dirty moves she has. No one can withstand it. I speak from experience."

"Really? This should be interesting."

Kim strides and stops directly in front of Dun. "Mr. Dun could you please come back to Middleton with us? Just to talk?" she adds sweetly.

"There is absolutely, positively no way I'm…" His words trail off as Kim's green eyes go wide, her lower lip slightly protruding in an almost sickeningly cute manner. "Oh no. I'm not falling for…for that trick…I…" Ron smiles smugly as he leans against the door frame.

"Nothing can withstand the patented Possible puppy pout." His smile turns agape at what he witnesses next. For the briefest of moments, Ben Dun looks like a man shattered. His face removed of its previous scowl has transformed into a canvas of pure vulnerability, his shoulders slouch forward as he assumes a crestfallen stance and his eyes glisten with warm tears. He pulls a hand quickly to cover it.

"All right…" he says softly. "ALL RIGHT!" he adds angrily.

"Jet's waiting just outside Ben." The Director gestures to the exit. Ben is out the door without another word. Ron looks on amazed.

"The…the puppy pout never had that kind of power before."

Kim is as dumbfounded as he is. "I…did he just cry?" She couldn't believe it. The guy who had not just two minutes ago hit her harder than anything she'd felt in her life, looked completely and utterly destroyed as she play whimpered in front of him. It just didn't make any sense. "He…he…" she shakes her head. "I don't know what's going on here but I'm going to find out. Come on." She grabs Ron's wrist and yanks him to the door.


	5. Chapter Four: Shadows of the Mind

Chapter Four: Shadows of the mind

Kim irritably taps her finger on the desk. She looks past the Latin teacher's balding head to the wall clock, as the second hand agonizingly inches towards the twelve. Ron looks at Kim looking at the clock. She is officially tweaked and with good reason. Last night after that puppy-pout incident she all but dragged him (stretching his shirt in the process) to Doctor Director to demand just what was going on. The Director smiled replying, "it's almost 10:30 Kim, and you've have school tomorrow. We'll talk later." With that she slammed the GJ jet door and it VTOL-ed out of reach. Kim was not a happy cheerleader on the ride home.

Kim was now drumming her fingers quite rapidly. Ron looks up at the clock. Twenty seconds to go. He turns back towards Kim. It looks like she's going to explode. He crosses his fingers.

"Oh please just let the bell ring. Oh please just let the bell ring. Oh please just let—"

The bell rings. He turns to find the desk empty, and his eyes shoot to the door to see a glimpse of red hair disappearing around the corner. Ron's astonished. Not even he moves that quick when he's trying to escape from a Mr. Barkin class. He grabs his bag and hurries to catch up. She's practically to her locker before he finally does catch her and the Kim-municator chimes.

"Go Wade."

"Man, what's got you tweaked?"

"Wade…"

"Alright! Alright! The files you gave me have massive encryption and anti-hack measures. I won't have all of it deciphered very soon. But I did manage to find a few files that are cross-referenced with Dun's. It should be printing now."

Kim twists her locker combo open and yanks the freshly printed pages from the printer tray. Ron peeks over her shoulder and scans the copy.

"Project: Aurora?" he ponders.

"It's got something to do with the idea of suspended animation." Wade says.

"You mean like cryogenics?" asks Kim.

"Sort of. Think of it as cryogenics without the deep freeze."

"Right…let's pretend I don't know what all this means…" blurts Ron.

"Suspended animation is the process in which all bodily function is slowed to the point in which it's nearly non-existent. It's like you're in a deep sleep. NASA's been toying with the idea to use that method in the future for deep space exploration." Wade explains.

"Oh…" Ron replies. "So what does that have to do with an ex-spy?"

"A very poignant question." Says a voice.

The teens swirl to see Ben Dun coolly leaning against the lockers across the hall his smile again on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asks.

"Well, DD wanted to have me run through a few…simulations for the day. It took twenty minutes. Thought the time should be better spent."

"Doing what?" Ron asks now.

"Dropping off your homework."

"Homework? Aw man…"

"So you going to introduce me to the techno geek on the other side of the screen?" questions Dun.

"Ben Dun, this is Wade," Kim responds waving her hand to the screen, "Wade Load."

"He certainly is." Dun replies placing a CD into the computer tray.

"Huh?" the trio replies.

"Study up kiddos. I'll catch up with you folks back at the Possible household after school. See you then." Dun says cliply as he quickly turns and heads for a corner.

"Dun, wait!" Kim shouts as she hurries after him. He makes the corner seconds before she arrives at it. She turns only to find a completely empty hall. Well, almost empty.

"Bonnie?"

"What Possible?" she huffs.

"Where did the man go just now?"

"What man?" she answers annoyed.

"Nobody can pull a fast fade like that…"

"Whatever. Look I burned the stupid CD you wanted." Bonnie tosses the case into Kim's hands.

"What CD?" Ron asks.

"Uh…um…new cheer?" Kim tosses.

"Sweet!" Ron snatches the CD from her hand. "The mascot needs some new tunes!"

"No!" the girls reply in unison. They both turn to each other surprised, almost looking for something in the other's face.

"Um…not right now Ron." Kim says as she gently pries the CD from Ron's grasp. "Let's see what Ben Dun left us huh?"

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you later." Kim calls to Bonnie as they turn around.

"See you." Bonnie calls back.

"Later? What's all that about?" Ron ponders.

"Nothing Ron. Wade?" Kim asks as she turns again to the computer screen.

"Hmmm…" the super genius muses as he studies the newly uploaded files. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Kim questions.

"Kim… what there doing here is…cutting edge. It defies the principles of physics."

"Wade, take a breath and tell me what you're talking about."

"Right. What they have here they're calling a D.A.R.C. box."

"D.A.R.C. box?" the two other teens chime. They turn to each other surprised.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" exclaims Kim.

"D'oh! I never get a soda."

"You know it creeps me out when you two do that." Wade says calmly from the computer screen. "Anyway it's a Darkness Amplification Remote Circuit."

"So what's it do?" asks Ron.

"Suffice to say, it's like a flashlight in reverse."

"Come again?" Kim answers.

"A flashlight is able to manifest and project light. Now imagine if that flashlight could project darkness instead of light."

"But that's impossible."

"Exactly, until now. It seems that Dr. Essence has—"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Ron says. "Is this going to be complicated?"

"Um…relatively." Replies Wade.

"Then I don't want to know about it."

Kim groans. "Wade, what does the thing do?"

"This device is able to project a sphere of perfect darkness over an unverified amount of space, like a portable abyss as it were. It looks like the darkness also dampens radar and communication signals. It also absorbs any light source inside of the sphere."

"Why would anyone want a machine that could create darkness?" Ron asks.

"Military purposes of course."

"Of course." Kim answers dryly.

"This was a top secret military project Kim. Think about the applications. Being able to cover an enemy placement with a complete darkness, the enemy couldn't see their own vid-screens and hands, let alone their targets. Communications would be jammed, leaving them completely inoperative. It's defeating the enemy without firing a shot, non-lethal warfare."

"But in the wrong hands…"

"Like a bad guy who could blanket an entire city in blackness? Imagine doctors not being able to see hospital charts, or drivers all of a sudden unable to see two inches in front of them. Or a million blinded people in mass panic. We're talking total chaos."

"Uh guys? I know this little talk has been so…expositional and all but Kim and I have about a minute and a half to reach her next class and Mr. Barkin's on tardiness duty." Ron sticks a thumb to his left.

"We'll talk later Wade." Kim says as she slams her locker and bolts down the hallway with Ron in tow.

"Yeah sure." Wade replies to the now dead line. He rubs his mouth with his left hand worryingly as he examines the D.A.R.C. box specs before him.

After-school, in front of the Possible household:

Kim and Ron spy Dun leaning against the Possible Mini-van outside the house. His eyes are now shielded by a pair of dark sunglasses. He straitens up as they approach.

Ron notes Dun's new eyewear, "What's up with the shades spy-man?"

"Middleton's a bit too…bright for me. Too many bright colors…" he replies cryptically.

"Why didn't you just wait inside?" Kim asks.

"I needed to catch something."

"Catch something?"

Suddenly, an unmarked black van roars and squeals to a stop in front of the house. The side door slides open and a metallic briefcase is hurtled towards the crew. Dun deftly catches it in his hands and the van once more roars down the street.

"This." Dun says. "DD had some gear to deliver; now we can go inside."

"Um…question?"

"Yes Ron?" says Dun.

"Why do you call Doctor Director 'DD'?" Ron asks as he and Kim head for the front door.

Dun pauses a moment before replying. "Because she hates it." He says quietly as he follows them inside.

The trio plus one naked mole-rat seat themselves around the kitchen table. Rufus enjoys a small bowl of nacho cheese while Ben Dun pulls out a triangular device and places it in the middle of the table.

"Portable hologram projector," explains Dun. "JG techs probably stole the idea from your Kim-municator."

"Really." Kim replies deadpan. "So what's this conference holo—"

_RING! _

"Kimmy? Can you grab that?" cries Mrs. Doctor Possible.

_RING!_

"I got it Doctor Possible!" Ron cries as he grabs the kitchen phone.

"Ron wait!" Kim exclaims. Dun's head tilts as he examines Kim's nervous look as Ron answers the phone.

"Possible household….Ned? Why are you calling? Bueno Nacho catering order?"

"I've got it now thank you Ronald," Doctor Possible speaks on the upstairs line.

"Mrs. Possible? What's this about a party order?" Ron asks

"I'm sorry Ron; it's for a surgeon get-together tonight. I had wanted to let you know but I knew you'd be on a mission and I didn't want you to bum out about not being there."

"Oh…uh sure. Thanks for the invite anyway," Ron says. An awkward silence follows as he hangs up the receiver. "Kim…why is there a party…with a Bueno Nacho buffet…that I don't know about?"

"I…I have no idea. You'd have to ask my mom." She answers her voice a little shaky. Ben Dun's eyes shift quietly and swiftly between the two figures, cataloging this little scene for another time. Suddenly, the hologram projector hums into life.

"Hello again Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable…Dun." Doctor Director greets. "I'm aware that last night I had been a little…shortcoming as to your roles in this mission. I apologize, but at the time you knew only what you needed to. That was to find and contact Agent Dun here. For that I am in your debt."

Kim, still a little tweaked answers curtly, "Thank you Doctor Director. Would you mind telling us _now_ what this is all about?"

The Director smiles smugly, "why, saving the world from dangerous criminals of course. Let's begin the briefing shall we?..."

Author's Note: dear readers, in an effort to spare you an amateur's attempt of the quagmire of a "Counsel of Elrond" scene, I'll save the briefing for next chapter. We've come to that troublesome soggy area where one must elaborate on explanations and psychological head games before the action comes. Sorry, but I promise more action for next time!


	6. Chapter Five: Shadowy Figures

Author's note: Just to reiterate, I do not own Kim Possible or like Disney created…creations. I did however create Ben Dun. That one's mine. You can't have him. Well, maybe if you asked real nicely…

Chapter 5: Shadowy Figures

Kim Possible sits at her kitchen table, straight backed and attentive. Ron leans in, his head rested lackadaisically on his right hand. Former GJ agent Ben Dun is leaning back, his arms crossed over his chest. Their gazes are focusing on the holographic image of Doctor Director just slightly above them.

"As Wade had undoubtedly informed you, the international criminal known as Shego has stolen a device capable of generating a kind of perfect dark."

"And capable of breaking the laws of physics don't forget the physics." Ron chimes in.

The Director pauses. "Moving on… Shego is not known for stealing high-grade tech' on her own volition. Intel suggests that she's is under orders from someone other than Dr. Drakken. Her methods have become more efficient, less theatric, restrained, indicating a new player."

Dun snorted. "Intelligence still pointing out the obvious."

"Doctor Director, what exactly is the sitch'?" Kim asks.

"Shego has stolen the D.A.R.C. box, the control unit of the perfect dark system. However, a key component is needed to convert it into any kind of mass extortion weapon."

"Huh?" Ron questions.

"Parts are missing to make the do-hicky be very bad for a lot of people." Dun explains.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" Ron says.

"What is the missing component?" Kim asks.

"I'm afraid that's classified Kim."

Dun rubs his forehead tiredly. "What do we need to steal?"

"Huh?" Ron and Kim say together.

"The D.A.R.C. box can only generate the perfect dark in a relatively small area alone; maybe cover an office building at maximum output." Ben explains. "In order for it to be of any large scale tactical use, you'd need someway to amplify the perfect dark. Don't you find it odd that there wasn't anything like that when they were testing the box?"

"Yeah that does sound weird." Kim replies. "Why wouldn't they have worked on it at the same time?"

"Huh?" Ron exclaims.

"…Ron it's like creating a Naco, but only focusing on the taco part. You need to work on the nacho part and taco part together to make a Naco. The do-hickey needs two parts in order for it to really work, but GJ only worked on one."

"Oh….again why didn't you just say so?" Ron states.

"Which brings us back to my main point," Dun says.

"Whoa time out, didn't you say 'steal'?" Ron answers.

"Right. The device needs two components to work, GJ built one of them, but not the other. However…"

"Doctor Director just said that there _is_ a missing component. Someone else built an amplifier on their own, without any connection to the D.A.R.C. box project." Kim finishes.

"Head of the class Kim," The Director replies with a small smile. "Yes a private company has indeed built an amplification unit compatible with the D.A.R.C system unawares."

"Hold it, back up. You did say 'steal' right?" Ron asks.

"Were not stealing the device Ron," Kim says. "GJ doesn't do that kind of thing."

"It's called outsourcing." The Director and Ben Dun answer, giving small annoyed glances at the other.

"We've already contacted the private company; however they…are being less than cooperative." Doctor Director explains. "It doesn't appear that they will be giving up the amplifier willingly."

"So we're going to steal it?" Ron asks.

"No were not." Kim says.

Ben Dun rubs his forehead again. "…Sometimes you have to make small acts of war to ensure a greater peace."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kim spats.

"I'm saying that the world isn't always threatened by renegade golfers and blue-skinned buffoons."

? Kim and Ron share a surprised glance.

"Ben." Says the Director curtly. "I haven't told them what the company was yet."

"What is the company?" Kim asks.

"Hench Co."

Ben smiles bitterly, "a company whose only goal is the betterment of super villains." He guffaws and shakes his head. "Why exactly do you let this go on?" he asks Doctor Director."

"_Later_ Ben." She snipes.

Ron pulls Kim close. "KP, I know this sounds bad but would stealing from Hench Co really be all that wrong?"

"It's stealing Ron."

"I know! But if we don't steal it, then Shego and whoever she works for will."

Kim bites her lip. Ron knows he's close to convincing her. "Besides, it's not like we're going to keep the amply-thingy, we'd return it as soon as the D.A.R.C.-thingy was back."

Kim lets out a sigh. "…you're right. Let's do it." Kim turns back to the GJ operatives, "All right. What do we need to do?"

Ben now leans in with a casual focus. "First we'll need to find where Hench Co. develops their merchandise. Wade, GJ's been aware of your transmission hack for five minutes now so I know you've been paying attention."

Another holographic image appears, displaying a young super genius in his dark and computerized room. "Yeah, I got it. Worldwide Hench Co. locations and full schematics coming right up," he states as his fingers fly on multiple keyboards.

The Director makes a small smirk at Ben's leadership, "This would also be a good time to check your field kit Ben."

The metal case clicks open by a remote signal. Ben flips the top to reveal a padded interior.

"First is your standard GJ communicator for all top agents," The Director explains, "now equipped with a powerful laser stylus." Ben pulls out the stylus, his finger on the small activation button. "Not in the house!" The Director exclaims. "It can cut through carbon steel!"

"Humph." Ben places it back in the communicator.

"Next is a new field item. A magnetic grapple gun and cable lines."

"Sounds familiar." Kim deadpans.

"You can't have all the fun toys Kim," Doctor Director replies.

Ben pulls out a compact and rather much more intimidating looking grapple gun than Kim's hair dryer. "DD, do you have any idea how useful this would have been in Budapest?" Ben asks.

"Moving on," the Director replies, "we've also modified your old grey uniform with light sensors and smart fabrics, allowing it to camouflage you in dark environments."

"Shadow blend…you actually made it…" Ben absently replies.

"No good idea ever goes to waste Ben." Answers Doctor Director.

"Neat. Hey Wade don't we get some new gear?" Ron asks.

"Like you had to ask. Check the backpack." Wade says.

Kim and Ron both reach for the bag. Kim pulls out a small tin. "Facial glitter? I'm not really in to the pixie look," Kim states.

"Actually the tin contains a concentration of tiny nanite homing devices. Just dust the target and you'll be able to track it just about anywhere. I can do it electronically or you can even trace it with your sunglasses."

Rufus takes a curious sniff of the tin, getting a small whisker-face-full of powder. Kim slips on her shades and notices how Rufus lights up in a purplish haze. "Spanking!" she exclaims.

"And that glitter really accentuates your eyes," Ron teases his little naked buddy, to which Rufus growls in dissatisfaction, frantically rubbing his face with two paws.

Ron digs deeper and pulls out what looks like a small compact.

"What's this do?"

"I use it to apply make-up Ron," quips Kim as she grabs it from him and springs the hinge.

"No wait!" cries Wade.

A bright flash of light temporarily blinds the room. Ron screams…like usual…Everyone rubs their eyes as the spots melt away.

"Cute," Ben responds, "what was _that_?"

Wade smiles sheepishly, "well since you guys were dealing with something in the dark, I came up with a bright idea." Kim groans.

"Sorry," Wade replies, "couldn't resist. It's a solar-powered amplifier, converting solar heat and light into a bright flash 50 times brighter than a camera bulb."

"Should come in handy," Kim replies.

Ben eyes his field package once more. "DD? There appears to be a number of items missing in this ordinance."

"No Ben, what you see is what you get. GJ does not issue those items to any field agents now."

"Doesn't issue…? You do realize—you remember the kind of people we dealing with here right?"

"Global Justice does not—"

"Kim, Ron…leave the room." Ben rises, placing his hands spread wide on the tabletop. Both teens give each other another puzzled look as to Ben's sudden order.

"Right now." Ben's voice becomes hard and forceful in an instant. Kim also notes how his forearms tense as his fingers press into the table. Kim and Ron scoot around and head for the Possible family room.

"And take Wade with you." Ben shoves the Kim-municator into Kim's hands.

Kim and Ron retreat into the Possible family room. A loud clatter precedes the twin engines of destruction known quite well by the fire department, school principal and parents as Jim and Tim. They leap onto the overstuffed sofa and quickly tune the big screen TV to life.

"—as Mt. Prometheus erupts, it spews some 2 cubic miles of ash and sulfur unlike the lesser eruptions of the Hawaiian chains—"

Both boys sit and watch very intently. Ron finds this behavior a little disturbing. After all, they're usually poking each other, speaking in twin-ese nonsense and flipping between extremely stupid stunts and wrestling. Since when do they watch the Learning Channel?

"What are you guys up to?" Ron asks.

"Shh!" responds Tim.

"We're studying." Replies Jim.

Ron shakes his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Geology Ron," Jim explains, as if he were talking to one slow on the uptake…which Ron was from time to time.

"Yeah some volcanic eruptions have more power than a nuclear bomb!" cries Tim.

"Bica Boo?" Jim asks.

"Bosha!" Tim exclaims.

"Oh…so this is for homework…" Ron states.

"No, we're just doing this—ow!" Jim starts.

"For fun!" Time finishes, with an elbow in his brother's stomach.

"Why don't you watch this upstairs?" Kim suggests.

"Right!" the twins shout, dashing out of the room.

"Huh. They usually blow something up for fun…" Ron ponders.

Two heads peer around the family room threshold. "Kim?" Jim calls.

"Yes?"

"Dad still has some of that experimental X-51 rocket fuel in the garage right?" Tim asks.

"Yes…why?"

"No reason!" the twins cry as they disappear again. Something fragile seems to shatter down the hall.

Ron looks out towards the now empty hallway, "good to know some things never change…"

Kim smirks.

Ron raises an eyebrow, now Kim was acting weird again. Both are surprised when Dun appears in the doorway.

"DD would like to have a word with you," he states, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Okay," she replies, squeezing past him.

"Humph," Dun sounds as he watches her go into the kitchen. He turns back to Ron. He smiles. It makes Ron a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh…what's up?" he offers, as he gulps.

"Ron, do you like Bueno Nacho?"

Ron gulps again. "Um yes…"

"That's cool. You eat there a lot?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"Must be your hang out huh? You go there to eat and chill right?"

"Yep, it's pretty cool."

"Really…."

Kim stands in front of the flickering image of Doctor Director, who's once bemused face has once again gone neutral. Her one good eye looks down upon Kim like a hawk's upon a sparrow. Her voice is calm and pleasant.

"So how are you getting along with Agent Dun?"

"Ex-agent Dun and I are getting along fine."

"Really? I'd expected a bit more…ruffling."

"Well who is he anyway? I've never heard of him before."

"He can be rather intense at times can't he? One of the reasons he was such a good agent." Kim frowns obviously annoyed. Another bemused smile crosses the Director's face.

"As you know he is—was—an agent of GJ. At one point he was under my direct order, and one of the finest specimens of spy craft I have ever seen." She pauses as she denotes Kim rolling her eyes. "Don't be glib."

"I thought Will Du was your number one."

Doctor Director's face goes stern. "Will Du is a fine operative, when he's not doing something important." Kim is taken aback at the Director's words. "Do not cross Dun Ms. Possible. He's quicker, he's smarter and he's better than you."

"You make it sound like he's dangerous…"

Doctor Director smiles. "I'm just telling you what you need to know. He nailed you pretty hard back at the apartment didn't he?" Kim forces herself not to rub her still slightly sore abdomen. "He could have done much worse. He was trained to do much worse."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Intel shows that the device is going to be moving soon. It will be at that time that it will be most likely stolen."

"By us," Kim dryly adds.

"By Shego or whomever," Doctor Director finishes. "What we don't have is just how the device is going to be transported."

The Kim-municator chimes in, "Hench Co. currently has four ways to transport the amplifier from their Austrian testing facility," Wade interrupts, "either by ground via secured trucks or private train, sea by freighter or by air via airlift twin-rotor helicopter."

"A European testing facility? Isn't there any evil lab in the U.S. anymore? Going to have to narrow that down Wade," Kim answers.

"Secrecy on this shipment is airtight, even Hench Co. security won't know which route the merchandise is going to take."

"I've already briefed Ben on this and I've suggested you talk to the fat man in Morocco before moving on to Austria," Doctor Director states.

"Big Daddy?"

"The same, Kim there are a few more things you need to know about Dun before your mission."

"Really?" Kim deadpans.

"As Wade will no doubt know in the next hour or so, Ben Dun's GJ training was rather…unique. He volunteered for an experimental training that involved virtual reality stimuli and accelerated learning techniques. As you experienced first hand he is an expert in hand-to-hand combat as well as improvisational weapons, but his primary training involved stealth infiltration into high security areas against superior forces."

"He does sneak about a little…"

"While his training and skill are very impressive they do not come without a cost. Kim, the experiment which gave him these extraordinary abilities has also left psychological scarring. He has been known to become paranoid, anti-social, manipulative and even violent. Do not let him play with your head."

Kim shakes her head, "wait wait wait. If you don't trust him, why did you ask me to find him?"

A wiry smile creeps across the Director's face, "when you go fishing Kim, you need to bring the right kind of lure." Kim looks at her with a doubting and slightly worried look. Doctor Director's smile quickly dissipates as she asks quite seriously, "where's Ron?"

"Ron? He's in the living room with Dun…"

"Dun? You left him alone with Dun?"

"Um yes…why is that a problem?"

The Director buries her face in her right palm. "Oh for—go get him before—"

Kim was already out of the kitchen. She scrambles to turn the corner to see…Ron and Ben laughing hysterically.

"And…then Chimpy…he…he…" Ron musters in-between fits of giggles.

"He stood in for Kim for the picture?" Dun finishes, he too on the verge of a breakdown.

"Yeah! In the dress!"

Both are now rolling on the floor laughing maniacally. Ben's eyes are watered as Ron tries desperately to catch his breath. He looks up to see Kim leaning over him; her arms crossed matching quite nicely with her cross face.

"Having fun?"

"Oh…hi KP," Ron offers.

"You all ready to go then?" Ben asks with a boyish grin spread wide across his handsome face. Kim knows that he knows more than one embarrassing tidbit of Kim Possible history. And she hates it.

"Yeah I guess we are. Come on Ron." She practically yanks Ron off the carpet.

"KP, the shirt! The shirt!" Ron exclaims as she drags him toward the door.

------Meanwhile in what some may call an overly theatrically shadowed room a man studies a series of flickering monitors while sitting on a small office chair. A door slides open behind him and a figure enters the room without asking.

"Would it kill you to put in a lamp?"

"I like the dark," the sitting figure replies not turning from the monitors. He stands and pushes the chair away from the workspace, his back still turned to the intruder. "Did you get the information?"

"Yeah Hench Co. has got some pretty serious security on the cargo. Standard decoy maneuver though, four possible routes including sea, air, armored truck and rail," she explains as she crosses the room, stopping just one foot from the shadowy figure's left shoulder. "Knowing which it's going to be on won't be easy to—"

"It will be by rail," he answers curtly, almost annoyed.

"How do you know?"

"That's my business, you just prepare for a train job."

"But if we already know where it is, why don't I just steal it from the lab?"

The shadowy figure's shoulders were now quite tense, while the interloper was now six inches from his side. His voice is quiet yet stern, "What did I tell you about 'personal space'?"

The other looks at him puzzled, then gasps as a hard elbow knocks the wind from her abdomen and pushes her back to the floor. Two green globs of energy from her hands illuminate the room as she rights herself to a crouching position and lunges forward. With his back still turned, the shadowy figure deftly lands a right footed mule kick to the attacker's right shoulder still mid-lunge. She grabs her shoulder reactively and absorbs the kick into a roll. As she rights herself again she is surprised by the sound of "click-click" coming from both all sides of her. She turns to see two barrels trained directly on her, while a third is held by her employer.

"It would be a shame to scrape that lovely face of yours anymore than I had to. Don't be stupid," he says, his gun barrel unwavering. She dissipates her energy.

"Good girl. Now let's review shall we? I hired you because you have some useful talents. You agreed to work for me to improve them and put a check in the 'win' slot of your super-villain resume. When under my employ you listen and do what I tell you. No comments on my information, no second guessing my plans and absolutely no questions. If you don't like this arrangement you can go back to that blue-skinned buffoon. Do I make myself clear Shego?"

Shego's eyes burn with anger and a faint wisp of a snarl escapes her lips. The shadowy figure before her does not put his gun down. "Yes," she seethes.

"Good." The figure nonchalantly tosses the weapon on the workspace. "The train will be leaving in 24 hours. I suggest you gather anything you need for the job and then get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a very big day." He pulls the chair back and sits once again in front of the monitors. "Good night."

The two other guards drop their barrels and Shego continues to glare at the back of the shadowy figure. She picks herself back up, and takes a step towards the chair.

"Good night," she says and storms out.


	7. Chapter Six: That Shadowy Gray Area

Disclaimer: I don't own these Disney's Kim Possible characters. They're not mine, I'm not making any money so don't ask for any. Ben Dun however is my creation.

Chapter Six: That Shadowy Gray Area

The cargo bay of GJ jet 045 was a strange quiet. Kim studies the Kim-municator, Ron is busy laying back and ex-agent Ben Dun finishes changing clothes behind a stack of crates. He emerges from the crate-screen encased in the grey colored jumpsuit Kim had seen in his holographic file photo. He adjusts his gloves then picks up his grappling gun, twirling it like a cowboy and deftly holsters it on his side. Ron sits up, bored.

"Uh Mister Dun?"

"Just make it Dun Ron."

"Okay…so….you got any family?"

"…Ron, let me ask you something. You do like breathing don't you?" Dun glares.

"Um…yes…I'm going to see what Wade's up to." Ron quickly crosses to Kim.

Kim looks over with a disapproving face. "Dun, what did DD—err—Doctor Director call your suit?" She asks to change the subject.

"It's called Shadow Blend, watch." Ben Dun crouches down, engulfing himself into the large crates deep shadows. His outline became less defined and difficult to see.

"Now check this." Ben activated a button on his left wrist and a slight hum arose. It quickly dissipated and Ben's body was now completely invisible to Ron's and Kim's eyes.

"It uses light sensors and ultra-absorbing materials to make the suit undetectable in low-light conditions." Wade explains from the Kim-municator.

Ben steps forward, his body becoming visible again in the bay's overhead lights. "That's right," he says as he shuts the suit off. "It's completely useless in full light, so it's only a real advantage for something stealthy," he adds as he dons his leather jacket. "Any luck on finding the information?"

"Nope," Wade sighs, "which means you guys will just have to get it the old fashioned way."

"And that's talking to the kingpin of backroom deals," Kim answers. "You're sure he's still in Morocco?"

"Definitely, he'll be there."

The GJ jet scatters the discarded refuse of the deserted Moroccan street as it drops the trio off. Kim takes the lead as they navigate the darkened alleys until they arrive at a familiar seedy establishment. They enter and she halts, gesturing to the fat man disappearing behind a curtain to a back room, "that's Big Daddy."

"He's the black market guy?" Dun asks.

"Doy. He's got a hand in every shady deal."

"And those are big hands," Ron adds.

Ben glances at the curtain then notes a small seemingly forgotten open toolbox on a ladder in one of the room's darker corners.

"Hmm, must be doing maintenance…" he muses as he crosses to it.

The other two give one another confused looks, then follow.

"What are you doing?" Kim asks as Dun makes a small ruckus sifting through the discarded screwdrivers, small wrenches and assorted implements.

"On-site procurement," he calmly replies holding up a small roll of duct tape.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kim questions.

"KP, it's duct tape. What can't you do with it?" Ron quips.

"Well said," Dun interjects. "Big Daddy's behind that curtain?" He gestures, placing the roll into one of his jacket pockets, while transferring his grappling gun from its conspicuous holster to another jacket pocket.

"Yes…" Kim replies.

"Fine, wait here. This shouldn't take long." He strides towards the backroom.

"Oh…wait a second!" Ron calls to the fleeing figure, "think we should have warned him about 'thud'?" He asks Kim.

"I'm sure a highly trained GJ agent like him will figure it out pretty quick," she answers smugly, crossing her arms while leaning back to the wall.

Ben Dun enters the lavish backroom to find a very fat man sitting on a pillow behind a very low table. He crosses and stops in front the fat man.

"You Big Daddy?"

"Possibly."

"You've got information on a Hench Co. shipment. I want it and you're going to give it to me."

"I think not."

"Fine," Ben says as he pulls out his hand from his pocket, revealing a wad of cash. He tosses it on the table. Big Daddy seems quite amused.

"My dear boy, I don't reveal confidential secrets, its poor business policy, not even for…" He counts the singles again, "twelve dollars."

Ben lowers his head and squeezes the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm really not up for games," he replies as he raises his head again, covertly tapping the hidden grappling gun.

"Pity, I should like to play my favorite game now. I call it 'thud.'"

"Thud?"

Big Daddy softly claps his hands and a behemoth of a man appears behind Ben. His frame towers over Ben's compact figure. Ben turns scowling, his eyes tilting upward from the man's chest to his face. His face then becomes quite surprised, which then grows into a devious grin of recognition.

"Hello Turk."

The larger man's menacing expression instantly melts into a twisted mass of intimidated fear. Ben turns back to Big Daddy's surprised expression.

"On second thought…there are a few games I know…" he smiles.

Kim and Ron hear a loud "THUD!" form the back room. Kim seems rather shocked to find that the noise was not followed by Ben Dun sailing through the air into the room and crashing into another table.

Ron looks nervously toward the curtain. "It's awful quiet in there for a game of 'thud.'" Rufus nods in agreement.

"Too quiet. Let's go," Kim returns as she tugs at Ron's arm.

The two teens burst through the curtain…to find a very large man cowering in a corner with his hands duct-taped together while Big Daddy was up on the small table, one hand on his left ear while the other on his head, his mouth duct-taped and standing on one leg. Ben was standing in front of him, casually pointing his grappling gun's barbed tip at Big Daddy's stomach. He glances at them calmly then back at Bid Daddy.

"Oh hey Red…Ron. I'm just about done here."

Kim and Ron look at each other puzzled, "Uh…okay." Big Daddy looks at them and puts both feet back on the table. While still looking at the teens, Ben cocks the grappling gun. "Uh-uh-uh. Simon didn't say stop." Big Daddy reluctantly, but quickly, lifts his leg again. Ben turns back to him, hopping onto the table and bringing the grappling barb to Big Daddy's neck.

"Dun!" Kim worriedly exclaims.

"Relax Red, I'm just leaving Big Daddy with some guest service advise," Ben smiles handsomely back as he grabs Big Daddy's collar. His face goes stern as he turns back to Big Daddy, "now the next time I come back here I expect you to hand over whatever information I want in a prompt and courteous manner. Simon says nod." Big Daddy quickly nods his profusely sweating brow.

"Good. Now Simon says don't move until we're out the door and you see us walk past that window," Ben gestures across the room with the grappling gun, "that goes for you too Turk." The cowering muscle man rapidly nods his head.

"Good. We're done here," Ben states to the teens as he holsters the grappling gun and hops off the table. As the teens go through the curtain Ben pivots back to the two men. "I had fun time fellas, next time let's play blind man's bluff. See you around." The two men whimper.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Kim says as they head for the door.

"Didn't have to do what?" Dun asks

"Threaten Big Daddy; he would have given us the information for a milk chocolate candy bar."

"I didn't have a candy bar but I'll try to remember my black-market-crime-boss etiquette next time. Wade, I've got a memory stick for you."

"Down loading now. Hmm, looks like the amplifier is scheduled for the train. I'll set up a ride."

"Please and thank you," Kim replies.

Dun puts his left hand into his jacket, then remembering the duct tape as he touches it. He pulls it out and studies it for a moment before tossing it to Ron.

"Here kid, might come in handy later."

"Umm…Dun? Aren't we going the wrong way?" Ron asks, as he juggle catches the tape. "Big Daddy's window is that way," he points.

"Let them sweat. Big Daddy likes to play games; he'll play one of mine for a while."

Ron and Kim give each other another worried glance.

-------A rickety cargo plane lazily cruises through the sky.

"Thanks for the ride Captain," Kim says.

"After you've saved my plane in that blackout? It's the least I could Do Ms. Possible!"

"Oh no big, anybody could have landed the plane in pitch dark with a flashlight…"

"Yeah but I was the one who stand on the runway," Ron adds.

"You almost dropped the flashlight," she counters.

"You try keeping a flashlight steady while a plane is coming right at you!" Ron complains.

"Oh it stopped with a whole three feet in front of you," Kim teases.

"You could have at least given me a yard!" He answers, slumping back down and turning up the sound of his walkman.

Kim rolls her eyes. "What's the ETA Captain?"

"We've got still got about four hours to go Ms. Possible."

"So I'd suggest trying to get a little rest, it's going to be a very big morning," Dun states as he heads aft, "we've got 6 hours till the train rendezvous."

"If we already know where the amply-thingy is why don't we just get it from Hench Co?" Ron questions, pulling his headphones off.

"Too many variables, Hench Co.'s facility is literally crawling with Henchmen and security measures. With a train we can choose where and when to engage and the close quarters on the train logistically means less security," Dun replies studying his communicator intently.

"What are you looking at?" Kim asks.

Dun turns his hand showing a video file of Shego fighting. "Good to know what I'm up against," he says. "And I mean it about that rest. Everyone needs to be sharp." He turns back towards the aft of the aircraft, smiling at the communicator screen while pulling out a set of headphones.

"Hmm. Wonder what he listens to…" Ron muses.

"Somehow I don't think he's an O-Boyz fan," Kim smirks.

"My guess is a recording of 'white noise,'" Wade answers.

"Why do you say that?" Ron asks.

"I finally decoded most of Ben Dun's file. Mostly it talks about his medical records. It seems Mr. Dun has trouble falling asleep without it. When he can't listen to that, it's suggested that he immerse himself in water."

"Huh," Kim says as she looks back at the motionless Dun a few yards behind her.

"Okay…why?" Ron asks.

"Ron do you remember than VR gear you were hooked up to Everlot?"

"Ah, Zita…"

"…Yeah anyway the original design came from Global Justice, and Ben was one of the first test subjects. Something called Project Shadow Run."

"So his training was done mostly in VR?" Kim asks.

"Right, but…"

"What?" Kim questions.

"The project…how they taught him…It's intense."

"Intense how?"

Wade rubs a hand over his mouth and chin before answering. "The human brain can react and process stimuli like a supercomputer can. The programs he was subjected to were forced feed directly to his brain at 500 relatively normal speeds. They did this non-stop 24 hours a day."

"For how long?" Kim demands.

"Almost two years."

"…"

Wade goes silent for a pregnant moment, and then continues. "He couldn't sleep for two years Kim. Global Justice striped Ben Dun down to a bio-chemical wetware experiment for two years. That's why he can't sleep without the white noise and…"

"What?" Ron now asks, dreading whatever was coming.

"You don't go two years of this kind of brain stimulus and come out intact. He's got to have some serious mental issues."

"Oh you think?" Kim says.

"There are a few other things you should know about…"

"What?" Ron and Kim reply in unison.

"Ben Dun…volunteered to for the project. He was 12 at the time."

"12? But, GJ would have never…"

"Look at his family history."

The Kim-municator popped up a GJ medical file, Kim scrolls.

"They're gone…they're all gone," Kim realizes.

"He didn't want to talk about his family..." Ron mutters.

"All except for one. His sister Jessie. her files are missing except a cross-reference to Project Aurora."

"The suspended-ani-what-cha-ma-call-it thingy?" Ron answers.

"Suspended animation, right."

"What does his sister have to do with suspended animation?" Kim ponders.

"I don't know, but I have a theory," Wade says solemnly.

The Kim-municator chimes, showing two incoming messages.

"One of them is Doctor Director," Wade tells Kim.

"It's about time we get some real answers," she replies, her thumb reaching for the "receive" button…


End file.
